


Shadows of Ourselves

by purpleWhimsies



Series: Truth Behind the Lies [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleWhimsies/pseuds/purpleWhimsies
Summary: What does it feel like to have everything fall in place? To have friends by your side to hold you down and make you feel like nothing else matters? Dave has been fighting with his thoughts for so long its hard to imagine a moment where things didn't seem to go southbound into downtown anxiety junction since he was young. But maybe something can make that journey easier.





	Shadows of Ourselves

_You push your dark, pointed, and now broken shades off your head and rubbed at your watery eyes. Why were the kids in your class so mean? You just wanted your friend to be happy because no one would give him a valentine. You wanted to see him smile because he was so important to you. You know you’re too young to understand it but you think this is what Bro means when he says “love”. You sniffle and look up from the ground you were currently sitting on. What? The kids were running away from you. No, not you, your friend whom was standing facing away from you, his small fists clenched at his sides as he yelled at your classmates._

_When they were out of your sight you slowly stood up, sniffling and wiping away your tears. “..Katkat…” You croaked out causing the other boy to jump and turn around._

_“Dave are you okay?” He moves closer to you and leans down a little bit to look you in the eye. “They didn’t hurt you did they?”_

_You shake your head and move forward to hug him. “Thank you Katkat.”_

_“H-Hey stop that!” He tries to pry you off but you hold him tighter, shaking your head. He sighed and shifted around to hug you back, taking your hand soon after. “Come on you weirdo we have candy to eat remember?”_

\-----

You groan and pushed your head out of your overstuffed blankets. Who the fuck is calling you at…. You look at the bright red digital numbers on your clock... 5:37AM?! This better be fucking important to wake you up this fucking early. You swipe the screen and answer your cell phone. 

“Hello?” You croak, voice still heavy with sleep. If there was one thing you’ve taken after Bro, it’s the fact that you could sleep through 2 twisters and a hurricane without budging but if you hear something that’s not right… not natural… Well let’s just say you’ll be up and alert before you can register what’s happening. The voice that rang through your ears is one of those ‘unnatural’ things.

“DAAAAAVE!!” A nasally voice called from the other line of the phone. 

Of course, it’s Egbert. Best friend to the stars and siren to knocking out whatever bit of sleep you had left in you. You two had known each other for maybe six…. Wait… You’re eighteen and he’s… You met when you were nine…. Nine years. Shit you’ve known each other way too long, but you can’t complain. John’s a valuable asset to your life. You cough and take a deep breath. “Joooooooohhhhhhnnn!!!” 

There was some shuffling before you hear some bickering and John whining. “Karkat says ‘Get your stupid excuse of an ass dressed and downstairs in fifteen minutes or he’s going to shove his foot down your throat.’ His words, not mine.” 

“Yeah I’m sure he would just love a piece of this grade A plush rump.” You chuckle and sit up, grabbing your shades and sliding them on. “But he has to take me to dinner and a movie, and not some shitty penny flick either. I want Hasselhoff on a motorcycle wearing nothing but a banana hammock.” 

It was quiet for a long time before John spoke up again. “I think you broke Karkat.” He laughs, causing you to roll your eyes and stand. 

“Alright Eggs I’ll be on the porch waiting for the pick up.” You reply quickly and hang up as you dig through your drawers. 

It was weird that you didn’t even question why Karkat and John were coming to pick you up so early. You were used to it though. Over the summer it was pretty common for the two to pop up without notice or even pick you up from your part time when you got off. It was nice to know you had friends that knew you well enough to just pop up when you didn’t even know you needed them to. But that doesn’t explain the nagging feeling you’re forgetting something. 

You pull out your black jeans and one of the plaid button-ups you kept in the back of your closet. The trip to the bathroom was cut short when you heard a sniffle from the living room. You make your way down the stairs and peek around the railing to see Bro and Ms.Lalonde, your supposed biological mother, you still question that, speaking in hushed tones. 

“She just ran off Dirky, I don’t know why she would just leave with that woman. I never even met her. She never let me.” She sobbed into what you’d assume is an extra large tissue. Wait… Strike that, it’s a shirt. Way to go Dave, you’re a real dick. 

Bro sighed and leaned over resting his head on hers as she cried into the shirt.

Hm. You walk back up the stairs to the bathroom. That’s none of your business and you really don’t want to get involved in it. You drop the toilet cover and toss your clothes on top, turning to grab your toothbrush and run the water. You get lost in thought as you finish brushing. 

\----

_Everything is so loud and moving faster than you could focus. You feel so many people gathering around you, touching you, yelling at you. Your eyes hurt like someone is pressing on them. Fuck what’s going on? You can’t breathe. You wheeze harshly, covering your face, trying your best to hide yourself away. Ugh, it’s so loud, they’re screaming is so loud. You shouldn’t have said anything to that guy, It wouldn’t be like this if you didn’t stand up for yourself, they wouldn’t be laughing and picking at you._

_“MOVE, FUCKING MOVE!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT OF THE WAY DAMMIT!!” You hear the voice calling and look up a bit and see a blue mass coming towards you._

_“Dave? Dave can you hear me?” The voice asked leaning down to you and pushing a bit of hair out of your face, holding your face. Even with its nasally tone, it was still even in a soothing way._

_“Help please… Make them stop… Make it stop….” You croak and reach up with shaky hands._

_“John, grab him and move him now!” John? Is that John?_

_“Right!” He called over his shoulder. “Dave hang on to me okay?” He spoke to you softly and lifted you up._

_“Yeah Egbert get your faggot ass out of here with your fairy boyfriend!!!" A call caused John to tighten his grip on you and move faster so you didn't hear the obviously loud cracking of bone on bone._

_You black out for most of the journey to what you can only assume is Karkats car. Sitting in the back seat head resting promptly on John's leg._

_"Hey Eggs..." You ask voice still small._

_"Yeah Dave?" He asked continuing to play with your hair._

_"Do you think I'm cool? " you look up to him, red eyes locked to his face._

_"Of course Dave. Jeez you're probably the coolest guy I know." You nod and sit up._

_"Can I ask you something? A favour..." You play with your hands in your lap._

_"Mhm what's up?" He smiles and turns to you._

_"Come to my place later?" You look at him, prepared for rejection._

_He rubs his chin and sighs "I think I can swing by after dinner. You know how my dad is."_

_You smirk a bit. "Yeah. Thanks."_

\----

You groan and spit out the foam in your mouth. Why now of all times would you remember that? Shit it’d be better to remember that party you got drunk at and sung 'Milkshakes' in your chonies. 

You hear Bro open the door and start making his way upstairs, causing you to rush a bit and get dressed.

"Lil' man, you in there?" He knocks on the door and you pull it open.

"In all my fabulous glory." You look up at him.

"Bucky the buck toothed beaver is at the door." He thumbs toward the stairs.

"Man, Bro, I told you not to call him that." You suck your teeth and start moving passed him. 

"Did you just call me 'manbro'?" He follows after you.

"I hate you so much." You say grabbing your bag off the banister.

"You hate the idea of me." He said leaning against the door frame you just stepped out of. "Try and be back by 8 kid. We gotta go pick up Cal from Dirks."

"Hi Dave." John smiled down at you. When did this fucker turn into Godzilla? Hmph, maybe you hadn’t noticed it before.

"Bucky get him home by curfew you hear?" Bro looks at John behind his shades. 

"Bro! Stop embarrassing me in front of my friend!!" You groan.

"Don't sass your mama boy." Bro retorts. You're going to cry. Why does he do this to you? Your youthful glow is going to be ruined by a gross amount of imagination mascara from your oversized Ghibli tears. 

"Heh sure thing Mr. Strider." John waved and started for the car with you right behind him.

"USE PROTECTION!!"

"GOD DAMMIT BRO!!"

You hop in the back of Karkats silver car and toss your bag on the pile next to you. Karkat sat behind the wheel typing away like he’s writing a thirty thousand page essay. He groans and drops his hand to his lap. 

“Well there goes those plans… Feferi said her folks closed the pool early from her last party.” He looks to Dave. “Any objection to hanging out at Gamzees?” 

“Is his creepy ‘I’m probably gonna harvest your organs in your sleep because that’s absolutely something I would do to a beautiful youngster like you’ brother going to be there?” Your snappy response received a snort from John. 

“God, I hope not. I’ll just call Gamzee.” Karkat looked back to his phone, scrolling through and calling. “Hey… Whaaat the fuck are you doing answering Gamzees phone?” 

You drown out Karkats conversation and reach forward to play with johns chubby ass cheeks. How has he not lost this adorable baby cheek meat? It's so soft too, like a soft, sexy marshmello. You blush slightly as you imagine if his ass is this soft. You’ll have to investigate this in detail at some point. John reached up and patted your hands. “If you keep doing that I’m gonna look like a tomato, Dude.” 

“A sexy tomato. A Semato, Sexyto, a little tomato in a thong. The sexiest not fruit ever.” You wiggle your fingers around his face.

“Dave… Tomatoes are a fruit.” John tilts his head back.

“You say that and I still don’t believe it.” You smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> :> Theres two more chapters of this and then we make our way to some other fun things


End file.
